Kiyuzzu clan
Kiyuzzu clan is one of the six strongest clans of Fire country. Along with Takashi clan and Kishio Clan it is also regarded one of the three oldest clans of early Fire country.The clan is highly aristocratic and reputed clan in the country leading the countrymen to deeply respect it's members. It is also one of the few remaining clans which follow all the rules prescribed in Bushido. The members of the clans are in possession of highly acclaimed and reputed ocular power: the Heavenly eyes. Introduction The clan is considered very noble and stern clan having it's own set of rules that each member is bound to follow. The citizens of the country including the Fire lord never interfere in the clan's matters and functions unless something illicit happens.The clan however never deviates the rules of the country and and at the same time follows it's own rules. The clan is considered very ideal among other clans existing in the country and the members are all well disciplined. The clan has several traditions and rituals made by the past leaders. The members often have to co through severe training and practices which make them very well suited for battles. History and background The clan is the descendant of the Kiyuzzu beast, which is one of the 77 beast created by YIN and YANG. After being converted into one of the Sugokus it could have been read by the oldest ancestor of the kiyuzzu clan.Considering the rules of the clan , it is assumed that the past rulers of the clans were all very strict and stern by personality. In past the clan's abilities were highly coveted and many wars were waged by different countries in order to acquire them.The recent head of the kiyuzzu clan is Ayamu Kiyuzzu who is the son of former head of the clan, Natsuhi kiyuzzu. 'Previous involvements ' 5th samurai battle with wind country Being one of the six strongest clans of Fire country,the clan had major involvements in the war against wind country.Officially being the Spy clan,the clans members were given the task of,guarding and informing the different headquarters of the country about the enemy's presence. Besides the professional spies of the clan were seen informing the Fire-lord about the number and powers of the enemy force.Many other members were seen fighting against several other wind samurais near the border line. 3rd samurai battle with earth country Since the 3rd samurai battle was mainly concentrated on the kiyuzzu clan the country had very strenuous time protecting the clan's hereditary powers as the heavenly eyes worked as trump card for the country. The battle was one of the most severe battles in the country's history.The clan however had a fearless participation it the war,although it knew that the earth samurais were planning to steal the clans blood line powers. Being unable to overpower the vast troop of samurais of the Fire country,the earth country assigned some of the secret agents to kidnap the infants of the clan. The agents succeeded the mission but were eventually stopped by the Lady Natsuhi Kiyuzzu,who saved the infants as well as finished off the secret agents,thus protecting the Heavenly eyes from falling into wrong hands.Despite of having saved the heavenly eyes,the clan had a heavy loss of members since many many of them died in the battle. But surprisingly enough it was not marked as a loss but as a victory against the Earth samurais who were believed to not even think of invading the Fire country's borderline ever in the future.However the victory was credited to Lady Natsuhi Kiyuzzu who was the Fire lady at that time. Her intelligence and exceptional strategies helped the country to win against the unexpected battle fought with the Earth country who herself was from Kiyuzzu clan. Strengths and powers The kiyuzzu clan is highly renowned all over the world for it's exceptional abilities and strengths.Having the legendary Heavenly Eyes and exquisite electricity control ,the clan is undoubtedly one of the finest clan of the samurai world. the clan's stern training and strict rules has made the clan one of the six strongest clans of Fire country.The clan has earned much of it's fame for the Heavenly Eyes which is one of the oldest and most exalted eye techniques